Heart of a Shinobi
by Nian7
Summary: In a world where only males and woman of noble birth may become ninja's, peasent Haruno Sakura defies everything. Sakura centric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my 1st disclaimer… cool… anyway I don't own Naruto.. Damn.. oh well..

At 7 in the morning Haruno Sasami chuckled as her daughter came flying out of her room while still trying to put her sandals on. "Care for breakfast Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and grabbed her bag, "No thanks mom, I'm late! Asuma sensai in going to kill me!" She grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

"Don't forget that we have a new job this afternoon!" Sasami called out to her daughter who in turn just waved back. Sasami shook her head and chuckled some more.

Skidding around a corner Sakura munched on the apple. "Excuse me!" She shouted to a man blocking her way, he grunted. She grunted back and kept running. She was SO late and Asuma was definitely going to kill her this time. Or worst… he might tell her he was going to plan a at home conference with her mother! That would be bad.. why? Cause no on knew that Sakura was poor. Like every other female shinobi, everyone thought she was a noble daughter, a rich kid. Why? Cause only males and noble daughters could become shinobis. And Haruno Sakura was no noble daughter.

Running over a bridge she nearly fell into the water as someone suddenly steeped in her way. Sakura halted, motioning him to move. Instead of complying he stood as still as a rock. She sighed, "Please move.." Again he didn't answer or move. Her brow twitched, was this guy stupid? "Excuse me but- "

"Shut up." He answered coldly. She paused and looked at him straight in the eye to tell him off when she froze. Holy crap but he guy was hot! She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He glared, "Your annoying.."

As he began to walk off she finally understood that he spoke and that it wasn't something nice. Growling she snapped, "AND YOU'RE A JERK!" He just grunted in answer.

After growling for another few minutes she remembered something, she was late!

After collecting herself she ran like crazy, skidding and sliding she nearly flew through her classroom door. As expected, their was her whole class.. and a pissed off Asuma sensai. Crap.

"SAKURA!" His eyes told her that he was going to kill her. She gulped and ducked as he threw a piece of chalk at her. "YOUR LATE! AGAIN!" She shrugged and walked to her seat as he continued to rant. "I'D SUSPEND YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SO DAMN SMART!" She sighed.

The day went on as usual, Asuma and Sakura argued just the same as always. The girls in the class still drooled over the pictures in their magazines of the prodigies that were in the Okiyama Academy on the other side of Konoha, and the guys acted as tough as they were NOT.

By the end of the class Asuma pulled a little pop quiz. Everyone groaned but Sakura. She grinned, for her.. pop quizzes were easy as pie.

"Ok… today.. your quiz grade will be based on a match. Do the best that you can, I don't want to see anybody holding back." The glass nodded. "Ok … we'll go in alphabetical order. Ready?" Again the class nodded and the matches began. As the first match ensured Asuma looked up into the trees knowing that certain people were watching.

After 20 minutes of waiting Sakura was half asleep. The matches that had happened so far were beyond boring. Almost every girl match ended with the girls crying about broken nails and the guys ended the match with them showing off. Sakura sighed then glanced at Asuma sensai. She was beginning to wonder why in the world he pulled a pop quiz where they were FIGHTING! By experience Sakura knew that Asuma sensai loved giving quizzes where they were WRITING not FIGTHING. She wondered about his motives for a moment until she heard him call her. She stepped up then groaned at the sight of her opponent.

"Sakura.. your opponent will be Kaguya… ready?" Asuma looked at them both and smirked. This was going to be an entertaining match. Why? Because Kaguya and Sakura hated each other. "BEGIN!"

Kaguya launched making the first move. Swinging her fist Sakura dodged. Sakura frowned, now this … was stupid. Kaguya moved slowly.. swinging her leg as though she were wearing heavy boots.

Flipping over Sakura, Kaguya tapped something on her neck. Before Sakura could even blink she began to tremble, whipping around she saw a senbon in her opponent's hand. Damn it… She recognized the senbon, "You cheated." She hissed. The girl smirked.

"No I didn't.. at least not technically.." Slouching Kaguya made some hand signs. Sakura grinded her teeth. She knew those hand signs, it was the reason Kaguya hated her so much. Those hand signs were the key to activating Kaguya's blood trait, the special jutsu that was passed down from generation to generation in Kaguya's family. It was the bloodline that was almost impossible to beat and had made Kaguya the top chick in the school… at least until Sakura came around.

"Sobume.. No Genkai!" Petals and images swarmed around Sakura, the jutsu was starting.. like the thousand years of pain technique it would make Sakura go through a series of tortures and pains. Already she was feeling it. It started with the feeling of daggers piercing her skin, then it came to the feeling of being choked. As Sakura gritted her teeth in pain she heard the words that never failed to make her snap. "Forehead girl… pinky… ugly.." The taunts swirled like a chant in Sakura's head.

Sakura trembled in anger. "No one makes fun of the forehead.. or the hair.. or ANY feature…" Sakura growled, "KAI!" Her hands performed a series of signs then broke the jutsu. Running forward Sakura pinned the girl to the ground and punched her hard. "Don't you ever- " She punched her, "Make fun-" She broke the girls nose. "Of ANY of my bodies parts again!" Sakura punched the girl in the stomach hard enough to push the girl body through the ground for about a foot.

"Um.. Sakura.. I think Kaguya got the hint.." Sakura looked up to see Asuma looking at her with n eyebrow raised. Sakura blushed. Asuma chuckled, it was always amusing to see Sakura snap. So long as she wasn't snapping at him of course.

"Alright… I've already marked your grades… and I'll tell you this.. the only one who got an A was Sakura." The class groaned making Asuma growl low. They all shut up fast. "As I was saying.. Sakura was the only one who got an A.. therefore.. Haruno Sakura…" Sakura stood up. "You will be transferred to the prodigy school in Konoha, Okiyama Academy." Sakura's mouth hung open, Asuma chuckled. "Congratulations." He handed her a piece of paper. "You will be going to that school starting tomorrow. Here is you transfer slip, and your classroom number. Give it to your teacher when you get their and DON'T be late. You'll be representing our academy." Sakura dumbly nodded as the girls and guys began to whine behind her.

Dumbly she began to walk home.

"Sakura! There you are! Hurry up and out your uniform on! We'll be late for our first day at our new job!" Sasami stressed out. She threw over her own shirt as Sakura robotically followed suit.

They walked into a mansion and then stood on a big room waiting for their new boss. Sakura turned to her mother, still in awe. "Mom.. I'm being transferred to Okiyama Academy…"

Sasami smiled, "That's nice dear.." Five minutes went by.. then she turned slowly. "Wait…. WHAT!" Her eyes went wide. "You got tranfered to-"

"Hello…" A woman walked in. Sasami quickly got quiet and bowed.

"We'll talk about this later.. for now.. BOW!" She whispered to Sakura in a hiss. Sakura hastily nodded and bowed.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Please.. stand up… I am your new employer.. my name is Hyuuga Shuichi..welcome to my home."

A/n: I know I have a lot of stories to update but this one had been stuck in ,my head for a ,long time and when my friend heard about it she demanded I put this on. sight well if you like it then please review and tell me if I should continue this. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: 0.0 well.. that was surprising. I wasn't expecting that many reviews. I was thinking along the lines of like 2! Wow.. lol, but it's cool, I like reviews! So yay! Thanx! And because you guys were nice enough o review I'll continue this story for you (and for the friend of mine who's demanding I type, she's bribing me with chocolate, lol) Oh and the guy from the bridge will be revealed in this chap so yea. Please read and enjoy thanx!

Sakura spent the next night cleaning the kitchen chuckling. Her first day at Okiyama academy was nothing to brag about. She spent almost the whole day in the front office being interviewed by the Hokage of Konoha and the Kazekage of sand. Both were the principles of the academy.

She learned that she'd have 4 classes; weaponry, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. The day had went by without a problem. Her teachers were cool and the students… well.. they'd take some getting use to. It turned out that the girls in Asuma's class were right. The boys in Okiyama Academy were cute and strong. But the girls forgot to mention that the boys were also bloodthirsty. And the girls of Okiayama Academy were hotheads with kunais.

She sighed and feverishly scrubbed a pot. The new school would be a challenge but in reality, it would be fun. No more silly girls and stupid boys.

The door behind Sakura slid open, the shuffle of feet resounded. Sakura tensed but continued scrubbing. A cold kunai came up against Sakura's throat, "Who are you?"

Sakura shivered slightly. Slowly she turned her head and found white eyes. "My names Haruno Sakura. I'm one of the new help that Lady Hyuuga Shuichi ordered. It's my job to clean on the night shifts."

The person before her stood back and nodded. To Sakura's ever loving embarrassment she blushed. She really couldn't help it, the guys was cute! He had long dark brown hair in a low pony tail and the face of an angel. She shook her head, scolding herself. Looking behind the boy she saw a timid looking girl twiddling. Sakura smiled slowly, the girl looked so cute.

Without a word the boy left. Sakura watched him go then turned to the girl and gave a slight bow. The girl smiled nervously. "I- I'm sorry for my cousin's r-rude behavior." She gave a little bow. "It's in h- his nature."

Sakura shook her head, "No it's alright. He's a boy. It's allowed." The girl chuckled a little, Sakura smiled. "May I ask what your name is?"

The girl looked at her swiftly then nodded. "M- My name is Hyuuga H- Hinata." She gave a slight bow. "N- Neji is a bit like m- my body guard."

Sakura grinned, "A body guard? Wow, you must be real important then." She laughed, "My names Haruno Sakura. I'll be working Kitchen shifts mainly. Not to brag but I can cook and clean like few can!"

Hinata smiled, "That's nice. I- I couldn't do th- that if I tried!" She walked over to the sink where Sakura was scrubbing a pot still. "B- Besides.. my father wouldn't want me to learn how to c- cook or clean. H- He wants me to be able to become a gr- great ninja."

Sakura cocked her head studying Hinata as Hinata's face went drwn and slightly sad. She chewed her lip than thought out loud. "Well do you want to be a ninja?"

Hinata nodded. Sakura grinned, "Then you'll be fine! One day you will be strong! That's what I believe!"

Hinata blinked for a moment then nodded with a smile. "Yes! That's what I believe to!"

Hinata and Sakura grinned at each other for a few moments then giggled slightly. Sakura smiled and put a pot away. "Well.. my shift is up so I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Hinata nodded. Sakura grinned brightly, "Good! Later!" She turned and ran out the door leaving a smiling Hinata. Never noticing that from the shadows around the corner, a pair of eyes watched her.

The next morning Sakura came to class exhausted. Her second day of school and she was ready to fall asleep in class. She sighed. Looking over the students around her she twitched her node then froze. In the back, three seats behind her sat Hinata. She blinked then whirled around. Holy crap! She shook her head, she had to be hallucinating! Looking back she bit back a groan to see that she was NOT hallucinating.

Looking around she muttered curses, she was the only one in the school and probably in Konoha with pink hair and green eyes. Hinata would know who she was automatically!

Looking around wildly she decided to bury her head in her arm and not look back.

The minute class ended she ran out of class and headed to her second class. While the teacher srated the lesson she thought feverishly of a way to make herself less recognizable. But to her distress no thought came up. Never before had she had this dilemma. Looking around she saw a sash, ideas came through her head, she grinned.

When the ball rung she tied the sash around her head so that it partially covered her hair. Grinning she walked into lunch. Maybe the sash wouldn't do much but it would certainly help her out a LITTLE.

Opening her bag of lunch she trailed over to a tree when suddenly she stupidly tripped and dumper her food onto a dark haired girl. Looking up Sakura could tell that the dark haired girl was NOT happy.

"This blouse cost me s fortune… and you ruined it!" The girl hissed. "I don't know who the hell you are but…. Give me that!" The girl took the remained of Sakura's lunch and held it over Sakura's head.

Immediately Sakura could tell what the girl was about to do, dump the remaining food over Sakura's head. "This will teach you not to mess with a powerful ninja like me!" The girl smirked.

But before anything could happen Sakura's hand swept up and grabbed the girl's wrist. With a snort Sakura snapped the girl's wrist back then flung her to the ground. Stomping her foot onto the girl's chest Sakura whispered angrily. "I was about to say sorry but with that stunt you just pulled I should be wiping the floor with you." Sakura breathed and slowly took her foot off of the girl's chest. "But I won't, cause your not worth it." Slowly she backed up, taking the remained of the food with her. "I'm pretty nice but if you mess with me.. you better be prepared to put your fists up cause I'm no push over!"

Turning Sakura walked off, leaving the girl and a gaping crowd behind her. Jumping into a tree nearby Sakura prepared to eat when, "Hey! That's our tree! Get off!" Sakura looked down to see to blonds and a crowd. One blond was a hyper boy with blue eyes, the other was a girl. Sakura sighed and muttered some things. Preparing to leap the girl interrupted her. "Did you hear me I said-"

"DAMN IT I HEARD YOU!" Sakura snapped, "And FYI.. but I'm moving now!" Sakura angrily jumped off the tree.

"And we hear you just fine to.." Sakura slowly turned to see who said that. And there she saw the guy from the bridge. The one who had bumped into her and called her annoying and told her to shut up.

Bristling she snapped, "Don't even start with me bastard! I still haven't gotten over the time where you bumped into me and when I tried to apologize you told me to shut up and then called me annoying!" She stomped off. Everyone watched her leave with wide eyes. Then they turned to look at the guy she snapped at.

The boy she snapped at surprised everyone by smirking. The blond boy gulped, "Erm.. Sasuke? You ok?"

"I'm fine dope."

The blond buy busted a vein, "DON'T CALL ME DOPE BATARD! I HAVE A NAME! IT'S NARUTO! TRY USING IT!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Try growing taller, than maybe I'll call you by your name." He turned and walked to the tree. Naruto ranted like a monkey behind him.

That night at work Sakura cooked a feart for her boss than spent the night cleaning the dishes. To her surprise Hinata brought her supper. She bowed, "Thank you…."

Hinata smiled and blushed slightly. "It was nothing." She bit her lip and watched Sakura eat. She really wanted to ask Sakura to be her friend but, wouoldn't Sakura just laugh? No strong noble asked servants for friendship but, she really wanted to be Sakura's friend. "Um… Sakura… may I ask you something?" Sakura's head popped up, she nodded. Hinata twiddled, "Well.. I um…w- would you.. please.. BE MY FRIEND!" Hinata slouched her head down and blushed.

Sakura watched her for a moment then stood up and hugged Hinata with a huge grin. "Like to? I'd love to!"

Hinata's head slowly came up, her eyes were wide like saucers. "You would?" She blinked stupidly as Sakura nodded. Hinata broke into a huge smile, "Thank you.."

Sakura nodded. And while she ate Hinata spoke without stuttering for the first time.

Just when Sakura finished eating Neji walked in. Without a word he nodded to Hinata and reached for some water. Sakura watched him and then sighed, reaching into the fridge she took some extra food and heated it up with a little chakra. Setting it down she grabbed the water from him and set it next to the plate. "Here.. eat." He watched her coldly, she frowned and wondered if it was asswhole day because she seemed to be wondering into jerks all day. "Look.. you're a ninja right? To be a ninja is to be fit and healthy. Right now your acting like an anorexic. I know you have to be hungry, you've had no food. So eat!" She grabbed a napkin and set it down to.

Hinata watched worriedly from the side, she knew that her cousin could act lethally when provoked or bossed around. She stood up, ready to say something or apologize on Sakura's behalf when her cousin did the oddest thing. He bowed a thank you then sat and ate.

As Sakura nodded and then waved goodbye and ran out the door, Hinata could only gape. Sitting down she stared at her cousin as if he had an extra head. He just looked at her and shrugged.

A/n: Ok.. maybe this would seem a bit short but.. sry. Anway in case your wondering this is Sakura centric. So Sakura will probably have a lot of different guys around her. In the end though it will be up to your vote. But mainly it would have to be around Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Naruto, or Sasuke. So please review and tell me what you think! Thax!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I got reviews! Yay! I love reviews! They're very encouraging and helpful. To you guys who reviewed, thank you! I hope you guys will review again, I'm glad you've like the story so far. I hope you'll like this chap too. And yes, I will be introducing new characters soon, Kiba included.

The next night Sakura came to work dead tired. The day had been an unusual one. It was a 'take your parent to school day'. She had spent most of it training and running away from Lady Shuichi Hyuuga and all other Hyuuga's.

Cleaning dishes while nearly half asleep she yelped as Hinata and Neji appeared. They only took one look at her before frowning. Glancing at them she frowned back. "What?"

Neji rose a brow, "You do realize who your talking to right?"

Sakura scowled, "Bite me.."

"Don't tempt me.."

Sakura snorted then froze. "Wait.. WHAT!"

Neji snorted, "Just forget about it…"

Sakura gaped, "B- But- " Before she could utter another word Neji had her in his arms being cradled like a baby. "You need to sleep.." Sakura's face went as pink as her hair.

Hinata fiddled behind them as Neji carried Sakura to his room. "He's right Sakura.. you should rest…."

"Bu-But… I can't! I've gotta work and I.. I can't! As your servant I'm suppose to be working! Please put me down I'll get in trouble and-" Sakura broke off as Neji dropped her on his bed and left muttering. She turned to Hinata and in a shocked voice muttered, "What the hell was THAT!"

Hinata shook her head, she was baffled too.

Sakura's mom walked into Lord Neji's room in the morning with her eyebrows up to her hairline. The scene in front of her looked very wrong.

Her daughter was draped in a white yukata that gaped open giving a generous view of cleavage. A slit in the front revealed her daughters long legs, and the tangled linen sheets her daughter lied in made her hair lie in a mess around her. Biting her lip she knew that if anybody else was to walk in they'd jump to the wrong conclusions.

"Sakura…" She shook Sakura's shoulder. "Wake up, you'll be late for school again if you don't get up!" Sakura grumbled and slammed a pillow over her head. Her mother frowned, "Sakura….if you want to stay in the Okiyama Academy and continue training then get up, NOW!" That did it, Sakura was up like a shot, her mother smiled and threw a pair of clothes at her. "I brought over your ninja clothes. Just get dressed and make sure you make this bed, fold that yukata your wearing, and say thank you to Lord Neji and Lady Hinata for caring for you. Understand? Good! Have a good day and do try to not get caught while sneakingout of here. Bye!"

Sakura watched in awe as her mother kissed her cheek and happily skipped out of the room. She shook her head and began to work quickly. Tying a red bandana over her head to match her outfit (she's wearing same outfit as in show). Tying her weapons she ran out, careful not to run into ANYBODY.

Sneaking through the Hyuuga garden she slipped past a guard and jumped the fence.

Runnin like she had never ran before she skidded through the gates of her school and ran through the halls only to skid into her class then trip. No one was there. "Where did everybody go?"

"Outside.." Whipping around she saw a guy with a small ponytail and ear rings, he looked like he had been napping. She frowned, "And why aren't you with them? Who are you?"

"Nara Shikamaru, and the whole thing just seemed troublesome." He cricked his shoulder and eyed her warily. "You're the new kid right? Haruno Sakura? The one Ino's always fussing about?" He sighed, "It'll be troublesome but since I HAVE to go to where are class is at I'll walk with you, maybe point out Ino since you seem to have no idea who she is." He paused, "Thought I don't know how you woudn't know her, she's so damn loud that the whole school knows her." Sakura giggled and he just gave a slight smile.

As they walked Sakura soaked in her surrounding, it had never really hit her that Okiyama Academy was actually a beautiful place till now. She smiled, "The sky is so blue to day, it's nice."

Shikamaru glanced at her in surprise for a moment. "You…. Yea…it is nice today…" He breathed deep, "Do you.. do you do cloud watching?" Sakura nodded, Shikamaru rose his brows. "Really? You're the first girl I know who does that…hmm.. maybe you won't be so troublesome." Sakura whipped around to look at him with a confused expression, he chuckled.

Turning around to the some noises she saw their class, then she frowned. "Shikamaru… who is that?" She pointed.

Shikamaru squinted, "Who? The blondie? Naruto?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh, the raved haired kid next to him?" Sakura nodded. Shikamaru sighed, "That's Sasuke. All the girls like him, are you one of them?" Sakura eyes went wide, she stared at Shikamaru as if he had insulted her, he chuckled. "So you don't like him eh? Yup, your definitely not troublesome."

"What with you and troublesome!" Sakura blinked in confusion. "Is that like your favorite word or something?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Maybe..the blond girl nest to Sasuke in Ino, you won't find her far from Sasuke at any time. She adored him. The white eyed girl is Hinata, next to her is her protective cousin Neji. And on the side, eating is Chouji, he's my best friend."

Sakura rose a brow and grinned, "Let me guess.. they're all troublesome, right?"

Shikamaru snorted, "yup." Sakura broke out into a grin, he grinned back. Together they walked to their class then halted, they both in a way paled.

In front of them stood Asuma and his class, upperclassmen, and ninja's of all ranks. Sakura went pale when she saw Asuma, and the Hyuugas. Shikamaru went stiff when he saw his father glaring at him with his mother on the side. He winced knowing that a lecture was about to come.

"Glad you 2 could make it. Late as usual right?" Asuma's growled. Sakura and Shikamaru smiled awkwardly. Asuma grumbled. "Take a stand somewhere. We're about to carry on a huge test, the chuunin exam is coming, this year it will be the biggest. We will be setting up the best of Konoha's against the best in other hidden villages. So today we will test all genins. And some not." He pointedly stared at Sakura when he said the NOT. "Some of the judges will be upperclassmen who have already taken the test. Others will be different ninjas, some will be teachers. Understand?" Everyone nodded. Asuma grunted, "Then we'll begin. The first instructor will be Morino Ibiki. Everyone pay attention to him."

Everyone turned to what Sakura supposed was Ibiki. He had scars covering most of his face and an image that just screamed danger. Sakura shuddered and forced herself to concentrate. "All genins will be in this test, the non genins who pass will automatically become genins. The non genins who'll participating are…." He called out a few names before he called out hers. She gulped. He had called out about 22 names. "The lets begin, concentrate on me." Sakura as well as everyone glued they're eyes on him.

Maybe it was just her but the world began to tilt. Ibiki's image became blurry and another image appeared. Before her eyes lashed images of her past, images of enemies and friends. Shaking her head she realized something, it was all a damn illusion. A sleeping jutsu, a genjutsu. Frowning she placed her hands together and shouted, "KAI!" The image broke, shattering like glass leaving Sakura disoriented for a moment. Shaking her head she looked around, all of the other non genins near her past out. Few of the genins did though. She sighed and then turned to glare at Ibiki. He almost had her.

Ibiki sent Sakura a cheeky grin, "Those who are awake pass, newe kid of Okiyama Academy is now a genin and the only one of her former non genin status to pass." He nodded to some ninjas to pick up the sleeping forms on the field. "Everyone else must back up. Participants will be grouped to fight in special battles that we'll decide if you are left to become a chunin."

Sakura frowned as she was herded to an area to fight. Last she had checked, chuunin participants were chosen this way. And why the hell were they fighting?

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up to find her former teacher Asuma. She smiled. "Sakura, you'll be fighting an upperclassmen named Tenten. She's already chuunin. She's been training to be genin and she's very strong. Be careful." Sakura nodded and headed to the middle of the field, gulping when she saw how many had been eliminated. All who was left was Hinata, some boy with a dog hanging out of his shirt and herself. She stiffened as she over half the kids in her class had already been chuunin. She saw them watching from the sidelines besides the other nobles and people.

A bun headed girl walked to Sakura with a smile. Sakura bit her lip as Asuma spoke. "Lets have a good match. Weapon master Tenten vrs, new genin Sakura." He paused as a small arena arose around them. The walls shifted so that high walls surrounded Sakura and everyone else stood on the walls. Sakura gawked as the Tente grinned. "Lets, begin!"

Tenten backed up, creating a wide birth between her and Sakura. Pulling out a kunai the girl smiked, "Sakura eh? Well I'll make this quick for you then." She flung the kunai at a speed that had Sakura gaping and barely able to dodge. She blinked as the Kunai went THROUGH the wall. Turning she blinked as Tenten suddenly started flinging weapons from out of no where. Blinking any noing that there was no way she could dodge in time she shifted her foot and kicked the ground as hard as she could. Gravel flickered as a layered wall of rock and dirt shoot from the ground and shielded Sakura. Only one kunai was able to get by and it barely brushed Sakura's shoulder, leaving a small scratch. Sakura peeked over the edge of the rock to see people blink in surprise, Tenten was one of them. Using that to her advantage she jumped out to make some hand signs.

Jumping back Tenten jumped in the air and made hand signs of her own, 2 scrolls appeared. Biting her finger she pressed down on the scrolla and let dragons shoot out. "Twin dragons…" Every weapon known to man shot out in every direction.

Concentrating Sakura muttered a few things before summoning a genjutsu that left Tenten paralyzed. Using that moment Sakura climbed the weapon as if they were stairs, wincing when a weapon would occasionally nick her. Jumping over Tenten she swung her fist with all her might.

From the side Asuma watched as Tenten came flying to the ground. He grinned. Elbowing his friend ,Kakashi, who stood next to him. His grin faded when he saw the look on Kakashi's face. "Whats the matter?"

Kakshi glanced at him. "Who is that girl?" Asuma blinked stupidly for a few moments. "My old student Sakura. Why?"

Kakashi let out a slow smile. "Some of the nobles want to meet her."

Asuma's eyes went wide. "You don't mean.."

Kakashi nodded. "Yup."

From the sidelines Lord Hyuuga nudged Neji, "She's make a good wife." Neji just grunted, Lord Hyuuga sighed. "Neji, if I'm going to make you clan leader you'll need to get a wife. You'll need to choose some one! And I honestly wouldn't care who it is!"

Neji smirked, "Really? So you would not care if I chose a servent gir?" His uncle smiled, "Nope."

Neji smirked, "Good.. casue I do have a girl in mind."

A/n: Hope this chap was ok. Lol, and if your left guessing then good, that was the point. If you have questions then go ahead and shoot, I'll be happy to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Aw man, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Tenten is a chuunin training to be jounin. She was just testing Sakura when she fought her. My bad, thanks for the person who pointed this out. By the way thanks for the reviews! They were really helpful. Also if anyone has questions and I don't answer them in this chap than I will definitely answer them in next chap. Till then I hope you enjoy this chap as you did the last one.

Sakura grinned as Asuma patted her back at lunch. "You really did a good job Sakura, I made the right choice sending you here. Though.." He twitched a few times, "It wouldn't hurt for you to actually TRY to be on time for you classes and such." Sakura winced as he sent her a glare. She laughed awkwardly, he sighed and eyed her warily.

From behind Asuma could feel Kakashi approach. He sighed again then turned to greet Kakashi. "Yo!" Kakashi nodded in greeting. He turned to Sakura and began the introduction. "Sakura this is Kakashi. Kakashi this is Sakura."

Sakura blinked as Kakashi bowed in greeting. She nodded in return, not really sure of what to do. Kakashi smiled, "So you're the young lady who beat Tenten, that's no easy feat. Good job." Sakura blushed, she wasn't use to the attention. "Would you care to eat with me and my company?" Sakura's eyes went wide, she turned to Asuma who just nodded with a grin. Sakura shrugged and followed Kakashi and Asuma as they walked off.

Thinking she had learned every inch of the school she gaped as a wall, yes a wall, opened up to reveal a secret passage. Guards and anubu's and other ninja's stood at several entrances. Sakura blinked as a guard bowed and let them in to one entrance.

The first thing she saw was a plain wooden table, nothing fancy. Everything was ordinary, except for the feast sitting there. She had to remind herself not to drool as she smelt the pork and the fried rice that simmered in front of her. Glancing up she met eyes. A lot of them. In fact she seemed to be the attention of every eye in the room. A part of her wanted to hide behind Asuma, there was so much attention.

For a moment no one spoke until she heard a yip. Looking down she saw an adorable puppy with wide eyes. She smiled and reached down, the puppy jumped her hand and attacked it with licks. Giggling she picked it up and scratched it's neck, totally forgetting where and who she was. "Aw.. aren't you just a big cutie? Eh, you're a handsome little fellow." She giggled as it nuzzled her cheek. Unbeknownst to her, she won the Inuzuki clan's heart. They smiled warmly at her.

Kakashi chuckled as the Uchiha clan frowned at Sakura. Sakura really had forgotten the clan was there, such a thing had never happened before. The clan was unused to being ignored cause of a dog. The leader cleared his throat only for Sakura to look up and blink. She blushed when she remembered. "Sorry.." She bowed her head. "My name is Sakura."

Lord Uchiha nodded. "My name is Uchiha Fugaku. Please sit." Sakura nodded and sat. Blushing when the dog she held scrambled down from her and ran to the smiling boy on her side. She swallowed, was every guy in Okiyama academy handsome! His dark hair and slit eyes made her blush more so. Quickly she turned away and smiled at Lord Hyuuga only to realize what was beside him. She tried, really she did but as always.. her temper won. "Sasuke…" She snarled, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Kakashi choked when he sat as the whole table stared at Sakura as if she had turned into the Kyuubi itself. Lord Hyuuga blinked a few times, "You know my son?"

This time it was Sakura who choked, "S- Son!" Asuma snorted in laughter beside her, she turned to glare at him.

"Hn.. how annoying.." Sasuke stared as irritated as ever. Sakura had to fight the urge to leap across the table and strangle Sasuke. She worked to calm down till he said the words that always got her hotheaded. "How annoying .. I'm being yelled at by some weak little girl."

Sakura twitched at the word 'weak'. She hated that word, she really did. But instead of murdering Lord Uchhia's son she just laughed without humor. Sasuke glared, "What's so funny?" Sakura laughed some more, Sasuke glared harder. "What?"

Sakura chuckled, "I find it funny that I'm being called weak and annoying by someone as pathetic as you!" She all but felt the shock in the room as everyone registered what she said. Sakura smirked until she realized what she said to WHO. She went slightly pale and had to fight the urge to run or squirm. She had called the son of the leader of the strongest clan in Konoha pathetic. She began to wonder if then would be a good time to run like hell. But to her shock the Yondaime began to laugh. Sakura went stoic as she began to wonder when he had got there. She hadn't seen him there when she walked in. Her sweat dropped as she realized she hadn't even seen her Hokage in the room. Another voice boomed in laughter. She looked around and went pale. Some fat guy, a half asleep looking guy, and some others began to laugh. Sakura's sweat dropped some more. She began to wonder how big the table was. It seemed like she was discovering new people sitting there every second.   
She frowned and looked around only to find two pairs of white eyes trapping hers. Sakura's shock meter went up to the brim. She tried to look away but Neji and Hinata's eye held her green one's fast. She shuddered. Crap…. She had a feeling she was in trouble.

"So.. Orochimaru.. Kakashi.. you've been Sasuke's sensai's for years.. and you've been close to my family for years.. what do you think of her?" Lord Uchiha asked.

Kakashi breathed, "From what I've seen of Sakura and from what I've read and heard… I believe she's perfect.." He began to chuckle. "She won't put up with any of your son's crap." He laughed as Sasuke sent him a glare promising pain.

"Hmm… I like her.." Sakura stiffened when a tongue licked her cheek. From the corner of her eye she watched a tall, pale man grin cheekily. She wondered how he could speak when he had his tongue on her cheek. Then it hit her, his TONGUE was licking her cheek. She growled and slammed a kunai into his tongue, pinning it to the table. It bled, silencing everyone. Orochimaru chuckled and slithered his tongue away, it split in 2 as it pulled away only to quickly for back into one tongue. He cheekily grinned as Sakura glared. "I like her very much.."

The Inuzuki leader growled, "No way.. she'll be an Inuzuki bride!" Sakura blinked at the person wondering what and who the hell they were talking about.

Asuma growled, "Why don't you guys ask Sakura who she wants to be with before you make plans for her to be someone's bride!"

Sakura smiled at Asuma before realization hit her. They were talking about marriage between her and… "HELL NO! ASUMA'S RIGHT, TRY ASKING!" She panted in anger, "AND FYI! I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED! NOT TO ANYONE! ESPECIALY THAT BATSARD!" She jabbed a finger at Sasuke who just tsked. Naruto, who had been sitting next to the Yondaime cackled, "Finally someone agrees with me! Sasuke- teme IS a batsard!" He grinned up at the Yondaime, "I like her! Can we keep her?"

Sakura screeched, "NO! I AM NOT A THING! DAMN IT ALL!"

She glared at everyone.

The Uchiha Lord frowned as if he had been insulted, "Correction Sakura… we're not people.."

Sakura blinked and then drawled out, "Not people? Then what are you? Merchandise or aliens?"

Lord Uchiha puffed out his chest, "We're nobles!" He sounded so proud of that, and everyone nodded proudly in agreement. Sakura's sweat dropped.

"Your weird nobles!" Sakura shuddered, "Very Creepy and weird nobles." The nobles just all ignored her, she turned to give a pleading look at Asuma.

Asuma coughed and decided to help. "I wouldn't chose a husband just yet, you still have yet to meet her family and their may be other nobles after her or.. her family may have already had her angaged to someone. She is of noble birth right?"

Sakura tried very hard not to wince. She was no where near of noble birth and if the nobles decided to meet her parents then she was dead meat! She looked around to see the nobles nodding their heads, her mouth dropped when they all nodded. She turned to gape at an equally flabbergasted Asuma. They looked at each other in horror as the nobles kept discussing HER future! She looked around wildly before she spotted Sasuke's bored expression. She growled, how could the bastard be so calm when they were discussing the possibility of her marrying even HIM! Just the thought of spending the rest of her life with him sent chills up her spine! She shuddered before a warm hand grasped her arm. She frowned, praying it was not the creepy thin man with the extra large tongue! Turning, ready to whip out a kunai she froze. The face obove her smiled gently, she almost fell out of her chair.

Asuma's mouth hit the floor as Lord Uchiha nodded. "You were nearly late Itachi.."

Itachi bowed politely, "Forgive me father.. I had an anbu meeting of great importance.."

Sakura gaped like a goldfish as he politely bowed to her, kissing her hand and all. He walked to his seat with such grace Sakura thought time slowed. She blushed when he sat and faced her, damn but he was cute! She frowned, what was with these Uchiha boys! They were all hot as hell! A thought struck her and again she forze. Wait.. Uchiha.. Itachi was an Uchiha? How? He seemed to have manners while .. Sasuke.. his BROTHER.. had none! What was up with that? She shook her head.

Asuma shook as he pointed. He had sat around a lot of Uchiha's and nobles in his life but Uchiha Itachi? Boy.. no, man.. genius? The youngest captain in the history of Konoha? THE Itachi! He shook and looked at Sakura with starts in his eyes. He had never met Itachi before, but he had heard about him. If Sakura had a chance of marrying him… the stars in his eyes grew…Sakura would be the mistress of the Uchiha clan. If Sakura married Itachi or even Sasuke she's be married to one of the handsomest man in Konoha, not to mention the richest! Of Sakura married Itachi then he was liable to be the most famous teacher in KOnoha! Why? Because he was the sensai that had trained Sakura! That means raises and newer weapons and……

Sakura watched as her former teacher Asuma looked at her with strange stars floating around his head. She frowned and poked the side of his head only to giggle when he all but fell of his chair.

As Asuma shook his head and turned to glare at her Sasuke looked up at his brother and smirked. As much as his brother made him ache with anger at times he really did admire his brother. But.. now that his brother was here.. he's have to compete with him too to get Sakura. He grimed, he didn't want to compete with his brother especially over Sakura. His eyes narrowed.

Sakura poked at her food, some of the stuff was things that she had only heard about. Her mother and her were not rich they couldn't afford a 2 ton roast pig that was charbroiled and milled with the most expensive and best of spices, she had never eaten or even seen the type of miso and ramen they had out on the table. The wole meal seemed more like an overly priced, way to pretty too eat feast! Her mouth popped as they brought out a tray of cold ice cream that was set in a of ice. Her mouth watered, she really did have a weak spot for ice cream and from the looks of it, they had broght out the good ice cream.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Sakura eye the ice cream, she seemed to be almost too perfect. Strong, confident, kind, sweet… glancing at Asuma he could see why Asume secretly favored her. It would be great if she could marry Sasuke or even Itachi. Those 2 boys needed some laughter in their life, some kind and sensible woman with the guts to stand up to them. He glanced at Sasuke and Itachi, they were unreadable. He had no idea what was running through their heads but.. looking around the table.. some of the other noblemen son's were easy to read. Naruto looked like he wanted to hug Sakura while Neji… he looked pissed.

Sakura ran home in a panic, ever since her match that morning she had met a whole lot of people, some that she regretted meeting. They seemed to be people everywhere, Sakura was sure they had a homing device on her and were probably stalking her. She glanced around praying that no one was following her when suddenly a large bug stepped in her path. Blinking a few times she stopped and watched the bug pass by, she smiled as it gave her what looked to be a bow and crawled off. Sakura chuckled, "Bugs bowing… now I know I've seen it all…." Shakong her head and running off smiling Sakura waved, "See ya later mister or Misses Bug!"

The bog looked back at her before running up a tree and through some branches to settle on Aburame Shino's arm. He closed his eyes as the bug crawled onto his arm. He settled his head back and sighed, bringing the bug to his fingertip so that he could look at the bug. He gave out a chuckle, "So that was Sakura… the could be future mistress of the Aburame clan.. interesting.."

In the living room of the Hyuuga household Sakura's mother, Sasami trembled. She stood in front of what she thought was the most intimidating man she had yet to encounter. And wait.. there was 2 of them. Twins, one being the leader of the Hyuuga clan. She shuddered wondering why she was there. There in front of most of the clan where Lady Hinata stood smiling, last she checked the Lady Hinata didn't know how to smile unless it was around her daughter.

"Your probling wondering why you're here so I'll get to the point. You've been a good servent, you and your daughter. You've been our best, but.. we may have to you go…" Sasami went white at Lod Hyuuga's words. She couldn't lose this job, her and Sakura needed it! Lord Hyuuga cleared his throat, "We may have to let you go to move you to a higher station.." Sasami's eyes popped open in shock and confusion as Lord Hyuuga continued. "We would like for you to agree to an arrangement, one involving an engagement between my nephew Neji and your daughter Sakura.."

Sasami blinked a few times in shock causing her to mumble and stutter, "B-But… we're not noble and.. she .. I.. you.. we don't.. don't want to be an inconvienance or a disgrace to your noble family we.. I ..I don't know.. don't you usually.. and Lord Neji.."

Lord Hyuuga let out what Sasami thought to be a smile, "Already thought out. Yes normally Noble's just take other noble daughter for brides but since your daughter isn't noble.. we have to ask her guardian for her hand.. and… for Hyuuga's.. it doesn't matter who we marry so long as we marry.. we can afford to marry who we like.." He glanced at Neji, "And you wouldn't be a disgrace, the minute you married into the family you'd be family, to us we have no disgraces.." He glanced at Hinata when he said that, the poor girl let out a little gasp and looked down. "And as for Neji.. he was the one who reguested for your daughter, Sakura's, hand in marriage." Sasami's mouth quivered up and down like a fish. "If you agree then you and your daughter's status will raise.. you will both be rich and will no longer need to work or starve. You will both be treated well and have more money than you imagine as well as good protection and many other things. Believe me, you'll benefit well if you consent and say yes."

Sasami just looked around stupidly before laughing awkwardly, "Your.. your kissing right? Eheh, good one.." They all looked at her funny, she gulped, "Your not joking.. are you?" They all shook their heads in unison, Sasami fainted.

Sakura came to work almost late, she made it by a second. She paused in tugging on an apron when she spotted her mother staring at the table. "Mama.."

Her mother looked at her in shock. Slowly she stood up, "Sakura.." Sakura moved to stand in front of her mother. "If you say yes.. you'll be engaged.." Sakura blinked at her mother dumbly, her mother gazed at her. "I have agreed to Lord Hyuuga that you may marry his nephew on the condition that you say yes."

Sakura blinked dumbly, "You got me anganed or.. could be angaged to.. Lord Hyuuga's nephew? Who the hell is that! And no I won't be saying yes!"

"You might want to Sakura.." Neji stepped from the shadows causing Sakura and her mother to jump up. "I', the one who you could be engaged to."

Sakura blinked again till her mouth fell open, she couldn't help but ask in a yell, "Why the hell would you do that!"

Neji shrugged, "I wanted too.. so .. are you going to say yes?" His white eyes gazed into hers causing her to tremble, she stuttered thinking of a reason to turn him down when he held up his hand. "Before you say anything know this… I have the ancient Byakkgan.. I see much… I know your secret.. shinobi… I did some background checks… you not noble.. you're a Hyuuga servant pretending to be noble to become a shinobi to become strong, fulfil your dream, and that of your dead father."

Sakura trembled in fear, how did Neji know that? How did Neji know all that about her! She thought frantically while he continued, "When I saw you at lunch I knew.. so did Hinata… now I'll ask you again.. will you agree? Becomoe a Hyuuga, no, MY bride?"

Sakura backed up a step as he took one to her. She grew more pale by the second. "Why would I want to? I have plenty of other offers form other nobles.."

Neji smirked, "Ah yes.. them.. offers even from the Uchiha clan.. to Sasuke or the infamous Itachi right?"

Sasami snapped into stupor, "Itachi? Sasuke? OTHER offers?" She yelped and eyes in Sakura in awe, Sakura groaned. "Mom!"

Neji took another step back for Sakura to realize she was trapped by the counter. Neji sighed, "To marry another you'd have to be noble or pay the price. Once they were to find out about your real status they'd hate.. probably send you to the lawful punishment of banishment or worse… death. Or the choosers law where your would be fiancée would chose for you. Whether to kill you or go on and marry you. And you know that of they were to go on and marry you.. you'd never be allowed to be a shinobu again.." Sakura went dead white. Neji stepped until he was directly, face to face, in front of her. He held out his hand, marry me and you will be allowed to stay as a shinobi.. I won't tell anyone your secret till your secret.. no one will ever have to know. Though.. I wouldn't care if they did.."

Sakura's knees threatened to give way. "But why… you family.. if they knew.. you just.." She shook her head, "You just can't!"

Neji frowned, "We just CAN! My family already knows your secret… their ok with it.. they admire it… and you will marry me or… .."

Sakura looked up in confusion and slight anger, "Or what? What if I don't agree. What if I say no?"

"Then I'll be forced to spill your secret and have you and your mother fired…" He held out his hand further, ignoring Sakura rapidly angry and shaken face. "So again.. will you agree? Will you marry me?"

Sakura turned to slowly watch her mother faint, she sighed wondering what she should do?

A/n: Just so you know this does not mean that Sakura will definitely be with Neji, the options are still open all I need is you vote. Right now Neji is in the lead. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll review till then, cya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I got reviews! Yay! I love reviews! Thanx you guys! I hope you'll review again! Oh and it will be a while before I put up another chapter. Give or take a few weeks, sry, something came up. A family thing. Anyway, I'll see ya then! Love you guys! A shout out going to my pal sexy soccer babe! Thanks for your encouragement, I'll write up that other story soon, promise! Oh and before I forget I made an error, I meant to type up Sasuke as Fugaku's son. Sry for the mistake, and because some one asked I'll say this.. Fugaku is Lord Uchiha.

FLASHBACK

Sakura backed away from Neji in shock, she had no idea what to say or think. She paled slightly, angry that he'd hang her mother's job on line. Did he realize that he was messing with her life! And why would he want to marry her anyway? "I'll… think about it.."

Neji nodded, "Till then.. you'll stay here with us Hyuuga's. I won't take no for an answer."

END OF FLASHBACK

She sighed and leaned her head on a tree. What was she going to do? The whole situation was bugging the hell out of her, she had barely any sleep last night because of it. Now she had just gone through at least the first half of school in a daze. She just couldn't concentrate. Without realizing it she began to bang her head on the tree trunk. So far it seemed that her life sucked.

"So you've finally lost it? Knew you would…" She turned her head slowly, low and behold there stood the he devil himself. He smirked, "Does this mean that you'll be leaving school, nutcase?"

She twitched, "Pardon me?" She slowly walked to him. "Did you just call me a nutcase you over grown jackass?"

"Aw, your using nicknames for me? How sweet… now I know you like me.."

"Me? Like you? You who is the bastard of the Uchiha clan? Keep dreaming.." She sneered, "If you've come to ruin my day then your late.. it's already been ruined by someone else.."

Sasuke nodded, "Oh well that's a shame.. anyway I only came here to invite you to a dinner at my home in the Uchiha district.." He twitched in irritation, "My parents forced me to invite you.. they've been holding my best kunai collection hostage.."

Sakura chuckled, "Really… then I like your parents already…" She smiled, "I guess that I'll go then…" After all who was she to pass down a free meal?

That night was one of the weirdest to date. Uchiha clan members of every shape and size showed up at the dinner. Sakura found herself sandwiched between the Uchiha brothers, across from her sat Fugaku and Mikoto themselves. She fought the urge to sweat as she felt the heat radiating from the boys. She gulped as Mikoto gave her a knowing smile.

Dinner was as usual, the most tastefull and expensive. Calamari, sushi, and lobster lined the table. Never had she eaten those before.

Pumpkin pie and cherry pie was set for desert. It had her in high heaven until she saw the last piece. Turning to her left she saw Sasuke reach for it. She glared and snatched it, just as she was putting it in her mouth she felt something warm against her lips. Staring in front of her she could see the smirk in Sasuke's eyes. While she was putting the last piece of dessert in her mouth Sasuke bit the other end of the dessert. To put it simple, they ended up nuzzling lips.

Quickly she jumped back and screeched. "WHAT THE HELL! DAMNIT SASUKE!" She stepped forward to kill him when Itachi held her back. She blushed as he held her close. Sasuke glared.

In the Hyuuga house a vase smashed against the wall. A pissed off Neji staring at it. He turned to the nearest servant and snapped, "Tell me immediately when she gets back!"

The servant bowed in respect and hastily nodded. Neji nodded, "Good.."

a/n: Aheh.. whoops, didn't mean to make Neji sound crazy… sorry about that.. I'll work on it to lower it but not by much.. there's a reason why Neji's that way, you'll see. Next up though is Sakura having a little alone time with some other guys and maybe even meeting some new friend and facing the 'girls' (fangirls). Things will get rough so watch out and please keep up the reviews. Thanx.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: 0.0 please don't hurt me, I know this has been awhile since I last updated but I have a reason, I just can't tell you it. Sry guys, it had to do with family. But everything is ok now, and I'll try updating my stories as fast as I can. Though I will warn you, I'm going to start changing some things in ALL my stories. Chapters will be rewritten. Maybe even in this story too, I'm not sure yet. So please be patient and please quit telling me I have spelling issues, I know this all ready. I'm the one who said it first too!! I'll try to do something about it but as of right now what I need most is suggestions and ideas. Anything but flamers and spelling comments would be most welcome!! Thank you, I hope this chap has been worth the wait!

P.S I know the last chap seemed more like a summary but there is a reason for that, I promise!

Sakura sat in a chair twitching. Ridiculous didn't seem like the right word to summarize her situation. It was SO obvious that the Uchiha family wanted to hook her up with Itachi or Sasuke. The qestiojn was why? There was plenty of strong female shinobi's out there, so why her? She didn't have a bloodline or anything! She shook her head and eyed the Uchiha's warily. When she spotted Sasuke she glared. He glared back. Man, did she despise him! He was the most rude, most arrogant jackass she had ever met! And to think, he was suppose to be a gentleman; a noble. She snorted, "Noble, my ass." She muttered.

**Flashback**

Sakura jumped away from Sasuke, her hand covering her mouth. She could not belive she had lost her first kiss to Sasuke. Over dessert!! She looked up to see Itachi glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke was glaring back. Looking around she noticed that the rest of the Uchiha clan was grinning. She felt like strangling every single on of them. Didn't anyone get it?! She didn't want to marry Sasuke much less kiss him! And she didn't like that the 2 Uchiha brother, who at current moment were having a staring contest while she was in the middle of a crisis. Was she the only one who was upset that her and Sasuke just nuzzled lips?!! Looking around she realized she was.

Throwing everyone a glare she shrugged off Itachi and ran to the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately, Sasuke followed, and pinned her to the wall. She gasped as his bloodline actvated, "S-Sasuke?"

"You kissed me then ran to my brother… why?" He hissed in anger.

"Kissed? WHOA!!!" She shoved him off and waved her arms in the air like a maniac, panic taking over. "TIME OUT!! I did not mean for that… kiss… to happen! That was an accident and damn it, if Itachi hadn't have held me back I would've been trying to pull your lungs out with a kunai right now!!"

Sasuke said nothing, he only glared at her for a moment before walking away. She growled at his back, what was his problem?

**End of Flashback**

Was this whole family on crack? How many times in how many ways did this family need to hear that she did NOT want to be apart of their insane family?!!! Damn, was it a family gene thing for the Uchiha's to be dense and stubborn? She had already told every family member the Uchiha'a had that she did NOT want to marry neither Sasuke nor Itachi but did anyone listen? No!!! What did they need her to do? Run around with flags banners shouting "I DO NOT WANT TO BECOME AN UCHIHA!!"? This was getting ridiculous. And it wasn't like the Uchih'a were subtle either, they made it painfully noticeable that they wanted her in their family.

**Flashback**

Sakura walked into the grand hall of the Uchiha's, staring in awe at the remarkable decorations. Good grief but they were loaded, they had to be. Gold and silver decorations lit in the grand hall, an antique ninja armor was pinned to left wall nearest to her. It had to be at least 2 thousand years old, if you sold it she bet you'd be set for life.

She gaped for another minute before quickly masking her face, remembering that she was suppose to be pretending to be noble.

Lady Uchiha Mikoto escorted Sakura to the dining room herself, introducing her to at least a million family members along the way. "Now young lady you will be sitting near me and my husband, not in the guest seats. It would not be proper since you will be my daughter in law soon." Sakura's mouth fell open as Mikoto went on speaking sweetly about the details of the dinner. "My husband had our family chef cook up the best feast he could. Normally I cook and just eat with him and my sons but since you were coming over and the whole clan wanted to meet you Fugaku just had to put the Uchiha's family chef to work and let us all eat together. I have to tell you, the whole clan had been working in excitement. Everyone's exited, they all wanted to see the woman who could be their mistress one day." Sakura blinked stupidly as Mikoto lead her to a seat directly in between Itachi and Sasuke. "Now if you have any question or concerns feel free to ask me, Fugaku, or my sons. Ok?" Sakura nodded dumbly. "Good and oh!!!" Mikoto launched forward, enveloping Sakura in a gentle hug. "I am so happy your going to be marrying one of my sons, hell you can marry both." Sakura's mouth fell open, she had never heard of a mother who didn't mind her two sons marrying the same woman. "I'm just so happy you'll be apart of my clan ansd that you'll be my daughter soon. I've never had a daughter but I've always wanted one." Sakura just nodded slowly, unsure what to do as Mikoto gripped her tightly than bounded away.

Beside her Itachi smiled in a distant but understanding way. "My mother is always like that. And it will only get worse as she gets to know you more, especially if you're a girl, she loves cute things and has barely any girls to take care of or talk to." He chuckled at Sakura's horrified expression. "But don't worry, you'll get use to it."

Sakura nodded in a daze. It took her a few minutes before she realized that the food was being served. She blinked, "Oh my God.." She murmured. Beef, lobster, pork.. pork fried rice, teriyaki, sushi, .. every food under the sun, even ramen.. was served on silver platters. She struggled not to gape or drool, but it was proving to be difficult.

The entire clan froze, she squirmed in discomfort when everyone turned to stare at her. She gulped. What did they want from her? She looked down as a special dish was placed in front of her, glancing up she saw the chef gaze at her with hopeful eyes. She gulped as slow understanding came over her. Did they want her to taste the food first? She blinked, looking around to make sure her assumption was correct. Taking a deep breath she snapped her chopsticks open and dug in. Taking the first bite. Her eyes snapped shut as she moaned, damn it but it was good. She opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting that she was suppose to be a snotty noble and smiled at the chef. "This is terrific, thank you very much!!" The chef blushed, looking around the room in uncertainty. Mumbling a "your welcome" he fled the room. She just shrugged and continued eating, completerly forgetting that it was polite for a noble to wait for everyone else to start eating with he/she. She looked up, halfway finished with the pork fried rice, she blushed. "I- I;m sorry. It was just so good and…. I'm sorry. Forgive me for my rudeness." She bowed her head.

She was expecting a lot of things but not what she heard. THE Uchiha Itachi, the distant but polite genius of the Uchiha clan and of Konoha was laughing. A wonderful deep laugh that echoed. Joining him was an elderly man who looked half dead, and both of Itachi's parents. She blushed as soon the entire table began to shake with laughter. She turned around to find a smirking Kakasho across from her and frowning Sasuke to her right. He sighed, "Now you have to marry me or Itacho, the clan won't except other wise."

Her eyes went wide and lips dry. "B- But why? What's so special about me?"

Sasuke looked dead at her, his black eyes holding her green ones intently. "Nothing and everything."

End of Flash back

"Nothing and everything." She repeated in a whisper. What did he mean by that? What was it suppose to mean? She couldn't decide if he had complimented her or insulted her by saying it but still… it was like he was implying something. Was there something she had missed, something in her that everyone but her was seeing? A zit? A bloodline trait? What?!! It was driving her insane!

Leaning back she sighed and wondered what she was suppose to do now?

"Sakura?" She turned around and spotted Uchiha Mikoto behind her. "You'll catch a cold." She shrugged, Mikoto sighed. "Sakura.. why don't you spend the night here?"

Sakura blinked in surprise before flushing, waving her arms like a maniac. "N-No!! I can't!! I'm missing my things and.." She was cut off by none other that the youngest Uchiha brother himself. He sighed.

"Just shut up." He muttered. Bowing to his mother he began to walk off. "Your sleeping here, don't argue with me or you won't like the results." He growled, opening a door and tossing her on the bed there. She bounced twice before settling on the bed, gaping at him in astonishment for a moment before opening her mouth to tell him off, but he beat her to it,"Just shut up and sleep, nothings going to happed to you here." He kicked off his shoes walked out, slamming the door shut.

Is it possible for guys to P.M.S? She wondered. Glancing around the room she laid back and glared at the door. There was no way in hell she'd be able to sleep here.

Sasuke walked back into the room half an hour later and smirked. Whimpering in her sleep Sakura laid sprawled in his bed. Curled into a ball with one arm thrown off the bed. He hated to admit it but she looked cute like that.

Sitting on the bed he settled to rest his back against the head board, blinkning in surprise when Sakura immediately rolled over. Throwing an arm and leg over his body. He struggled not to blush as she propped her head on his chest and snuggled, sighing like a baby. "Oh crap.." He muttered.

"Sasuke.." His head snapped around to stare at her. "Sasuke- kun…" She whispered seductively in her sleep, he blinked. Was she dreaming about him?! "Sasuke- kun…." She whispered dreamily. "You're a creepy damn bastard and you look like Dracula…" She muttered, snorting her nose, "I hope I get to fight you one day so I can stick my foot up your…." She broke off with a snore. His sweat dropped. Great.. she dreaming about beating me up. He sighed, he hated to admit it but she would make a perfect bride. He threw an arm around her protectively, he supposed that the wisest course now would be to make her his. His family wouldn't be giving him a choice anyway, and besides, he had a feeling that living with her would never be boring. He smirked, wondering how she'd react when she awoke in the morning only to realize she was sleeping with him in his bed.

Neji sat on the porch in the courtyard, his face contorted with anger even in his meditating state. He growled, "She's still not home?"

The servant behind him shook, in fear mumbling. "N- No sir.." Neji snarled, slamming a fist onto the wooden porch he was sitting on. The porch shook, a whole appearing where he struck.

A/n: 0.0 Neji's mad. Heh heh. Sry if he sounds.. err.. off. In the next chapter Naruto and Shikamaru's gonna have a go at Sakura. And Gaara might be introduced. So please keep reading and review. I don't know why but reading reviews make me wanna write more. I had such a writers block before I wrote this and then when I read the reviews I felt bad because I remembered how impatient I'd get when I couldn't read the rest of the fics I liked. It was annoying and I felt bad. To all of you guys who actually like this fic and are still reading it I apologize for the long wait. You probably have no idea how hard or long it was just to get this fic out but that's still no excuse for the long wait. Sorry, I hope you'll forgive me and review anyway, I really enjoy reading reviews. It maked me wanna write more. Anyway I hope to hear from you guys again. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

The pillow moved, Sakura couldn't help but be pissed off about that. Pillows weren't suppose to move. And damn was the pillow hard. Lifting her fist she punched it, hoping to fluff it out a little. It punched her back. She growled. "That's not nice. Your not suppose to hit me."

"You hit me first." The pillow grumbled.

"Na-uh."

"Ah- huh."

"Well I'm allowed to."

"Says who?"

Sakura scrunched her nose and mumbled. "Shut up." She snuggled deeper intot he pillow, rubbing her cheek back and forth, letting out a sigh.

"Stop that." The pillow squirmed.

"Stop moving!"

The pillow muttered something about bossy women. Sakura grinned sleepily, her pillow was a grouch. Sighing she wrapped her arms around the pillow and strated to drift back into dream land.

"Oi.. we should get up soon."

Sakura mumbled, turning over. "No, don't wanna." She felt the pillow touch her face, she swatted. The pillow let out a curse at the contact, she again made a sleepy grin.

"That wasn't nice Sakura."

"Wasn't suppose to be."

"Hn.."

Sakura's nose twitched. "Now you sound like that bastard Sasuke."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yup!"

The pillow snorted, nudging Sakura none to gently. "You shouldn't call him a bastard."

"But he is one, now shut up and let me sleep!" She pinched the pillow, earning a growl.

"The way your talking isn't very lady like."

Sakura chuckled, "Who said I'm a lady?"

"Oh? Then you're a boy?"

Sakura giggled, nuzzling the pillow. "Nope, but your close."

"So your half man half woman?"

Sakura again giggled. "Now you sound like my classmate Naruto. He asks the most stupid question and can't be serious but.." She let out a yawn. "I like him."

"You what?!" The pillow snarled.

"I like him." Sakura frowned. "He's a good friend! Got a problem?"

The pillow grunted. "So you live with the Hyuugas?"

"Unfortunately. Neji is a teme too."

"Finally, we agree on something."

Sakura tsked. "You shouldn't talk like that pillow- chan."

The pillow stiffened. "…. What did you just call me?"

Sakura licked her lips. "I've been dreaming of foods, now I'm hungry. I want eggs, and bacon, and hash browns, and fish, and.."

"I heard pillow."

".. and steak, and lobster, and never thought I'd say this but even miso, and gratin, and sushi, and.."

"Why did you include chan behind pillow?"

".. and even some of that kiwi thinga mabober that Lady Uchiha served last night that was yummy! Oh! And I want peach cobbler, or blueberry muffins, no wait! Choclate chip muffins!" Sakura licked her lips.

"Were you calling me pillow-chan?"

"Oh! And salad! I want salad!"

"Your still going on about food?"

"And custard pie, or curry! Yay, for curry!" Sakura through up a fist with a sleepy smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"And cherry bombs!"

"And to think your sleepy.." The pillow muttered.

"And rascal sandwiches! Mmmm! Oh! And candy and saoda! Who can live without candy and soda?"

"I can."

Sakura scoffed. "Of course you can! Your pillow- chan!"

"What did you call me?"

"Pillow- chan! Pillow- chan!"

"Did you just call me pillow- chan?"

Sakura snuggled into the pillow. "I love you pillow- chan."

"Wait till you wake up.." The pillow muttered.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without you!"

"Oh boy.." The pillow drawled.

"I can't live without you!" Sakura murmured dramatically.

"If only I could film this.."

"You will always be my pillow- chan!"

"….so I am pillow-chan.." The pillow chuckled. "What if I wasn't pillow- chan?"

Sakura scoffed. "Then I a noble."

"You are a noble."

Sakura shook her head. "No I'm not!"

The pillow stiffened. " Your not?"

"Hell no."

"The you r commoner?"

"I'm sleepy, can you shut up now?"

"Sakura, what if I wasn't pillow- chan? What if I was someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Like.." The pillow neared her ear and whispered. "Like Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Hn.."

"Wouldn't happen." Sakura muttered into the pillow. "If you were Sasuke than hell would freeze over and pigs would fly."

The pillow chuckled. "The hell just got cold and pigs are flying."

Sakura frowned, not understanding. "Why?"

"Because I am Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura smiled. "Oh.. ok…. Can I sleep now?"

The pillow chuckled. "Sure."

"Ok.. good night or whatever.. Uciha Sasuke…" She went quiet for a few moments, starting to drift to sleep when it hit. "Sasuke?"

"Hi… good morning.."

"……. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Across town Haruno Sasami glanced up and sighed, well now she knew her daughter was up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura fell straight onto the floor, wrapped in the covers. "Oh crap! Oh my Gosh.. I .." She looked around and then gaped at Sasuke. "This is your room? Oh crap… Oh my God.. my mother? Oh my mother's going to kill me.. man.." She glared. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU SET ME IN MY ROOM AND SLEEP WITH ME YOU PERVERT!!"

"Technically I'm not a pervert, I only put you here and slept beside you. That's it though, I didn't undress you or steal your virginity." Sakura blushed, Sasuke rose a brow. "You are a virgin right?"

Sakura's blushed deepened, she through the nearest object, a shoe. "You son of a bitch!"

"And here I thought you liked my mother."

"You stupid bastard!"

"Technically since I wasn't born in wedlock I ma not a bastard."

"I hate you."

"Hn.."

Sakura screamed in frustration. "You.. you are incorrigible…..your a cad, an ass…a… FLIPPIN FRUITCAKE!!"

Sasuke tsked, "Is that anyway to talk to nobleman? Commoner?" Sakura quickly went pale and quiet. "You told me everything while you were half asleep."

"No.. no I was half asleep .. eheh.. like you were saying. Half asleep I don't know what I'm talking about!" Sakura gave an akward laugh, scratching the back of her head."

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's too late to lie. I know the truth. And I'm willing to not tell in exchange for something."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Exchange for what?"

"You'll see.." Sasuke smirked, "But for now, we might want to be off. School starts in six minutes."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shot off the floor and went after her shoes. "Damn it I'll be late, AGAIN!"

Behind her Sasuke chuckled and calmly put on his shoes.

Sakura barely made it on time, not thanks to a certain Uchiha who somehow made it three minutes earlier than her. "Lucky bastard.." She muttered, taking a seat near Hinata who in turn suddered. Sakura frowned and looked at her. "Whats wrong?"

Hinata gulped. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Hinata bit her lip and nudged her head back. Sakura followed, her eyes going wide when she saw Neji just a few seats behind with veins popping out all over his head. He looked ready to kill. "You never came home last night, Neji was mad. Really mad. He broke our back porch he was so mad."

Sakura winced, she could clearly picture it. And she could picture what he'd do if he found out she spent the night in the Uchiha's bed. "Oh boy…" She whistled. Hinata nodded.

The instructor stepped forward, everyone immediately went silent. "Today there will be special training stations set up putside, specifically for the major necessities. Such as Taijustu, weapon's handling, ninjustu, and genjustsu. Joining us will be to anbu, jounins, and chuunins. As well as some transfers. So if you see nins from sand, mist, sound, rock, or any other village do not panic. Class dismissed."

Sakura didn't even look back, she ran. She didn't have to glance back to know Neji was after her. She ran for all she was worth before going head first into something, that went into something, that went into somwthing. She looked up to see three stunned sound nins sprawled on the ground. She winced, "Sorry!" Swiftly getting up anjd continuing to run. The three nins on the ground glared at her retreating figure.

"Zaku? Dozu (sry, I can't remember the guy's name)? Did you see that? The bitch didn't even stop!"

Zaku chuckled. "We saw, we felt. It was kind of hard not to Kin."

"Well I don't care, the bitch will pay!" Kin snarled. Behind her the two boys shrugged, they didn't care, but it would be fun to make someone belled or cry. They gave her a grin. She cackled.

Unbeknownst to the them a pair of jade eyes watched with a frown.

Sakura made it to the edge of the school grounds panting before she stopped. "I think I've lost him, unless he uses the Byakugan, then I'm screwed."

"Lost who?"

Sakura's head snapped up only to see Naruto on sitting on the branch of a tree above her. He gave her a childish grin. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear."

Sakura flushed, thinking he looked cute. "It's alright, I said it loud enough anyway."

Naruto chuckled. He gave her a smiled. "So what brings you here? You don't strike me as the type to skip out on training."

"Neither do you."

Naruto grinned. "Right you are, milady. Right you are. I never skip out on training, unless Ebisu- sensai is teaching. Then I run. Cause he sucks, and he's a closet pervert."

"Really? And I suppose he's teaching?"

"Yup, about chakra control."

Sakura rose a brow. "You have trouble with chakra control?"

Naruto flushed. "No!... Yea..but please don't ell anyone."

Sakura smiled warmly, causing Naruto to gulp. "Don't worry, my old senasi told me that all of the most powerful ninjas have chakra control problems. It's cause they have so much powerful chakra."

"That's not true! Look at Sasuke!"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen Sasuke during tree climbing practice? The guy took forever!"

Naruto chuckled. "True..so you really think I can be strong? Like my father?"

Sakura nodded. "Without a doubt. In fact I don't have to believe it, I know it!"

Naruto paused to stare a moment making Sakura squirm. "What?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing but.." He made a wide grin, leaping down and throwing his arms around her. "THANK YOU!!"

Sakura froze, taking a few moments to relax and smile back. "No problem."

They stayed like that for what seemed like over a half hour when they were interrupted. "Well, well, well.. what do we have here? A blondie hugging a pathetic pinkie?" The very same sound nins Sakura had ran into (Kin, Zaku, and Dozu) stepped forward grinning. "It's so cute!" Kin teased.

Before anyone could react Dozu appeared behind Naruto, knocking him out. Sakura jumped back with a yelp, totally confused and shocked. "What the…? Naruto?"

Kin laughed leaping forth till she stood directly in front of Sakura with a sneer. "Such a pretty little shinobi. All small, all clean, and pure. You don't know what it means to have a heart of a shinobi, to hold all the fear." She made a grabe for Sakura's hair smirking into her face. "But I will teach it to you. It's what you deserve for bumping into me and running away bitch."

Sakura stared stunned. "But.. I apologized."

"Hn…" Kin rose a fist. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She swung, but this time Sakura was ready. Breaking out of her shock she wrenched out of Kin's grasp and ducked. Moving back and away with a glare. She pulled out a kunai. "I don't know what I did to piss oyu off but I'll be happy to kick your ass for you!!"

Zaku sneered, "As if you could!" He out stretched his palsm to face her. "**Wind!"** At his commenad a burst of wind flew out, she crouched ready to jump away when suddenly it was blocked, by a wall of sand.

Sakura could feel herself tremble, a burst of chakra not coming from the sound nind shook her. By instinct she looked up and found a pair of jade eyes looking right at her. She whirled around. The boy behind her appeared her age, but his entire being screamed experience. His jade eyes regarded her behind blood red locks of hair contrating nicely with his lightly tanned and muscled body. A large gourd that looked to be heavier than even him hung on his back. Sakura gaped. So did the sound nins. "Who are you?!" Dozu grumbled, speaking for the first time.

"Just a ninja.. a ninja with the thirt for blood." He smirked when the sound nins trembled. He turned to Sakura, sudden;y full of manners. "But you.. Miss Haruno, may call me Gaara."

Sakura's jaw fell.

A/n: For some reason I had this idea but it was hard to put into words. But it's here now, and I think it's ok. And as promised you've met Gaara. You'll see him and his siblings more in the next chap. Till then please tell me what you think and if you have suggestion I'd love to hear them. I'm always looking for ways to improve. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

'Creepy.' That was the first and only word really going through Sakura's mind. Maybe she should have been more kinder in thought toward red headed savior but at the moment all she could think about was how creepy he seemed. She had to admit, his entry and style was cool. But at the same time, something about his expression told her he had an EXTREME sadistic side.

"A ninja with the thirst for blood? What kind of talk is that? Are you trying to intimidate me?" Zaku laughed. "Your half my height and probably weaker than this little pinkie!"

Sakura twitched, she had half a mind to show him how 'weak' she was. She glanced at Gaara only to see him smirking. He had that 'I am truly going to enjoy hurting you', type of smirk on. It scared her.

"Weak?" The red head cocked his head, not even blinking as the screw on his gourd popped out. Sand began to leak onto the floor immediately, pouring into a huge puddle of sand around him. Slowly Gaara rose his hand, the sand rose up with his movement. "I am going to enjoy hearing you beg me for mercy." There was no warning, no one saw it or knew it was coming but Gaara. The sand was one minute floating in the air with his hand and the next minute it was lifting Zaku up in the air. Gaara made a fist with his hand, his smirk growing as Zaku began to pant.

'I am so glad he is on my side.' Sakura thought as she watched the sand all but strangle Zaku in mid air.

"I would kill you if I was not under orders to not kill anyone, but where would the pleasure be in that? Your pathetic." Gaara's dropped his hand, the sand immediately dropping Zaku and returning to Gaara.

Sakura watched in shock, somehow it surprised her that Gaara was letting Zaku go. He didn't seem like the merciful type. She watched him walk over to Naruto and curiously study him. "Hey Naruto," He lifted his leg slightly. "Get up." He brought down his leg in a solid kick that had even Sakura wincing.

Naruto sat up like a shot yelling, "I didn't do it!" Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"You were knocked out. I saved you." Gaara again kicked him. "Now get up."

"Fine, fine." Naruto grumbled. "But.. oh yea!! Sakura! You alright?"

Sakura could only nod.

"Oh good." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Sam old Naruto." Gaara muttered.

"What did you say!" The boy was up for less than two minutes and already screaming. "What did you say you freaking sand man!"

Sakura's sweat dropped, she wondered if it would be safer to assume that Gaara and Naruto were even friends. She sighed and turned her attention back to Zaku and his teammates. Kin was backed up against a tree staring in awe at Gaara with a cautious Dozu behind her. Zaku, was nowhere to be found. "Where the heck..?" Sakura glanced around. "Where did he go? She mumbled aloud. She wasn't left guessing for long.

"You bastard!! How dare you underestimate me!!" Zaku appeared in mid air behind Gaara with a kunai in hand. He unfortunately didn't even land on the ground before Gaara's sand wrapped itself around him and again held him in the air.

Gaara didn't even turn around to look at Zaku before muttering. "You seem to like floating in the air." The sand closed tightly around Zaku making Zaku rasp aloud. "So you can dangle there for awhile."

Sakura watched in horror as the sand enclosed around Zaku, squeezing tightly. She could hear Zaku screaming inside.

None of this fazed Naruto, he just muttered something about messy sand men then yelled out to Zaku's teammates. "You two might want to go get a medic nin out hear asap. We'll leave the his body here for you when Gaara's done."

Zaku's teammates gulped once before running probably like they had fire on their behinds.

Sakura sat trembling. Trapped between fear and awe she stared dead at Naruto and Gaara in shock. "I suppose we should get you to a medic nin too, Sakura?" Gaara mumbled politely before appearing behind her and picking her up.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto shouted. "I wanted to carry her."

"Too bad."

"Hey I met her first!"

Gaara shrugged. "I saved her."

Naruto's mouth flapped open for a comment but quickly closed. He chose to nod his head instead and mutter curses under his breath that made Gaara grin.

Sakura blinked twice in shock before passing out.

"Hey so is this the girl?"

"No, it's a guy. What the hell do you think?"

"Shut up Temari."

Sakura groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She saw blue, pretty blue. A girl with four blond pig tails pointing in several direction smiled down at her. "Your Sakura I presume?" Sakura blinked slowly nodding. "I'm Temari, the idiot beside me is Kankouru. We're Gaara's older siblings."

Sakura's head pounded violently. "Gaara?" She mumbled.

"Yup, our little brother. Him and Naruto brought you here to the school clinic. You were attacked, remember?"

Sakura nodded. She remembered, sort of. "What time is it?"

Temari thought for a moment. "I believe it's 6:30 pm. Gaara wne to go get food, since we can't trust Naruto or Kankouru to pick out proper nourishment."

The tattooed man beside her known as Kankouru growled out, "Hey!"

Temari ignored him. "And Naruto went to tell your parents where you were."

"Parents?" Sakura sat up wobbly as her mind began to wonder. Parents? She only had her mother who was now staying with the- "Oh crap!" Sakura paled. A knock rapped on the door. "Temari don't open it!"

Temari fowned, reaching for the handle and pulling the door opene anyway. "Why?"

Gaara walked through carrying a small box of what everyone assumed was food. Sakura felt like passing out in relief. "Oh thank God."

"Thank God about what?" The door opened again, this time Naruto walked through. And with him came Sakura's worst fear come to life. "Hey look who decided to come visit you Sakura? It's Neji!"

Sakura's eyes rolled back as for yet the second time in her life she passed out.

a/n: Sorry this took so long to update. I kind of just wrote the last chap and then realized I had no idea what would happen next. Then I came up with this. I think it was decent, but whatever. What matters is what you think so can help me out and let me know please? Thank you! And happy early Christmas to all you who celebrate it! And to everyone else, happy holidays!


End file.
